memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Cassidy
Michael "Mike" Cassidy is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in several episodes of and . He received no credit for his performances. His costume as stunt double for James Darren was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Beside his work in front of the camera Cassidy also worked as assistant stunt coordinator on Star Trek: Enterprise on episodes such as . Cassidy is the father of stunt performers Zane Cassidy, Mickey Cassidy, and Mariah Cassidy. He made his first experience in 1977, doubling actor in the comedy movie Herbie Goes To Monte Carlo, directed by Vincent McEveety. Since 1979 he has been a member of the Stuntmen's Association of Motion Pictures and since 1981 a member of the American Federation of Television and Radio Artists. Cassidy was also the lead stunt double for actor on most of his films, including the comedy Mr. Mom (1983), the thriller The Squeeze (1987), the fantasy film Beetle Juice (1988), the crime drama One Good Cop (1991), 's superhero sequel Batman Returns (1992), the comedy Speechless (1994), the fantasy comedy Multiplicity (1996, with Harris Yulin and Zach Duhame), the thriller Desperate Measures (1998), and the war drama Live From Baghdad (2002). Cassidy performed stunts in the television science fiction film Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1979, with Tim O'Connor, Felix Silla, Kenny Endoso, Tony Epper, and stunts by Tony Brubaker, Erik Cord, Phil Chong, and Tommy J. Huff), the horror comedy Alligator (1980), the fantasy film The Sword and the Sorcerer (1982), the comedy Zapped! (1982), the science fiction sequel Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi (1983, with Felix Silla and stunts by Julius LeFlore and Lightning Bear), the television fantasy sequel The Ewok Adventure (1984, with Fionnula Flanagan and Darryl Henriques), the fantasy comedy Teen Wolf (1985), Ewoks: The Battle for Endor (1985, with Carel Struycken), 's horror film Invaders from Mars (1986), 's horror film Hellraiser (1987, starring Andrew Robinson), and 's science fiction thriller The Abyss (1989, with Ken Jenkins, Joe Farago, and stunts by Steve Kelso, Frank Lloyd, Denney Pierce, and Pat Romano). Further stunt performances of Cassidy are in the television series Tales from the Crypt (1990, with John Kassir and stunts by J. Suzanne Rampe), the action thriller Eve of Destruction (1991, with stunts by Tom Morga), 's Academy Award winning thriller The Silence of the Lambs (1991), the comedy Hexed (1993, with Robin Curtis and stunts by Jennifer Watson-Johnston), the comedy Richie Rich (1994), the thriller Money Train (1995), the horror film The Relic (1997, with Constance Towers and Clayton Rohner), the mystery thriller Arlington Road (1999), 's crime comedy Ocean's Eleven (2001), and the comedy Kicking and Screaming ''(2005, with Musetta Vander, Rachael Harris, and Matt Winston). He also performed stunts in the television series ''Unfabulous (2005, co-starring Molly Hagan) and served as stunt double for actor in the daytime soap The Bold and the Beautiful (2003). Cassidy is probably best known for his position as stunt coordinator on several Disney television series, such as All That (2000-2005), Unfabulous (2005), Zoey 101 (2005), Drake & Josh (2004-2006), Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (2004-2007), and more recently Wizards of Waverly Place (2007-2008). He also served as stunt coordinator on The Bold and the Beautiful between 1992 and 2007. Originally, Cassidy started as stunt coordinator in 1978, on the short drama Strange Fruit. Other projects as stunt coordinator include The Ewok Adventure (1984), the horror film Critters (1986, starring Scott Grimes), the thriller Slam Dance (1987, with Virginia Madsen and Robert Beltran), the comedy Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989, with Matt Frewer and Amy O'Neill), the horror sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child (1989, with Lisa Wilcox, Michael Bailey Smith, and stunts by Vince Deadrick, Jr., Lynn Salvatori, and Cherie Tash), the comedy The Beverly Hillbillies (1993), the science fiction thriller Gattaca (1997), and the superhero comedy Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt (2003, with Jason Marsden, Lee Meriwether, Frank Gorshin, Julie Newmar, Brett Rickaby, Jim Jansen, Ray Buktenica, Steve Vinovich, Joel Swetow, Julia Rose, Christopher Darga, Ivar Brogger, Todd Merrill, Steve Blalock, and Scott L. Schwartz). Star Trek appearances File:Medieval guard 4.jpg|Medieval guard (uncredited) File:DS9 resident 2 2369, Emissary.jpg|Human DS9 resident (uncredited) File:Mike Cassidy, The Emperors New Cloak.jpg|Stunt double for James Darren (uncredited) File:Human official 8, The Forge.jpg|Earth embassy official (uncredited) External links * Stuntkids.com – official site * * Mike Cassidy at StuntPhone.com de: Michael Cassidy Category:Stunt performers Category:Stunt department Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:ENT performers